nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Seismic Attacks of Greater Los Angeles and San Francisco Bay
The Los Angeles-San Francisco Nuclear Seismic Attacks were the worst maritime disaster in modern human history. During World War III in 2021, various locations were targeted by the Darkstar Hegemony and the Deepstate for human extermination as a last ditch attempt to take full control of Earth. Los Angeles and San Francisco suffered the one of the worst effects of the war in the North American region Killing more than half the population of San Francisco and two thirds the population of Los Angeles. The only disasters in the North American region that were more devastating are the New York Atomic Bombings that happened a day later and the Yellowstone Eruption That Occurred due to the tectonic stresses from the Seismic Attacks. Overview On April 15th, 2021 the Battles of Greater Los Angeles and San Francisco Bay were concluding with an overall victory for the Darkstar Hegemony and the Novus Ordo Seclorum. However, just as two fifths of the population of Los Angeles and more than half of san francisco's population was being evacuated by sea through the use of an international rebel armada of ships, deep penetration nuclear warheads each loaded with 300+ Megatons worth of nuclear weapons grade materials were launched in strategic places along the San Andreas Fault Line. The Result was a huge earthquake reaching a Magnitude of 11.7 on the Richter Scale. It could be felt by even the fleets. What happened next is possibly the largest mega tsunami ever recorded in modern history, a giant 3.5-mile high monster wave ripping through the ocean at 700 miles per hour. This wave wiped out the armada of fleeing ships in an instant, killing the 6.2 Million Greater Los Angeles Citizens and the 3.9 Million San Francisco Bay Area Citizens housed within the fleets. In Addition to this 3 Million people still in the San Francisco Bay Area were killed by the 3 mile wave when it hit the coast alongside an additional 6 Million dead in the Greater Los Angeles area. The total death toll for San Francisco Bay is 6.9 Million, almost 90% of the population. Greater Los Angeles suffered a loss of 12.2 Million people in total from it's previous 18.8 Million, bringing the total loss of both regions to 19.1 Million casualties and the remaining survivors severely injured. Aftermath The Aftermath was no less pleasant either. While survivors hide in fear from the shocking life changing event that just took place the tremors were felt across the entire western united states causing Yellowstone to Erupt. The Supervolcano however instead of creating one big bang, underwent several smaller eruptions over the course of several weeks in various regions of the national park. Massive amounts of people were displaced as scattered ash clouds spottily cover the western hemisphere causing global temperatures to drop. These effects would continue to be felt to a lesser degree throughout the decade. Trivia *This is one of the various events that took place in the Third World War. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Events Category:Copyright Held Content